parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes/Thomas (K.O. the Little Hero Kid and Friends)
Cast *K.O. as Thomas *Beardo as Edward *Joe Cuppa as Henry *Mr. Gar as Gordon *Radicles as James *Colewort as Percy *Crinkly Wrinkly as Toby *Mega Football Baby as Duck *A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon as Donald and Douglas *Ofrang as Oliver *Lord Boxman as Diesel *Icky and Boris as Bill and Ben *Baby Teeth as Toad *Enid as Emily *Bell Beefer as Bertie *Mr. Logic as Terence *Rippy Roo as Trevor *Yellow Technique as Annie *Green Guts as Clarabel *Blue Power as Henrietta *Sparko as Harold *Darrell as Bulgy *Bernard as BoCo *Cosma as Daisy *Carol as Mavis *Mikayla as The Spiteful Breakvan *Robots as Troublesome Trucks *Yeti (from Expedition Everest: Legend of the Forbidden Mountain) as The Chinese Dragon *Superman (from Batman: The Brave and the Bold) as City of Truro *Lynn Loud Sr. (from The Loud House) as Sir Topham Hatt *Rita Loud (from The Loud House) as Lady Hatt *Professor Hinkle (from Frosty the Snowman) as The Barber *Kent Mansley (from The Iron Giant) as The Angry Policeman *Evelyn (from Smurfs) as The Stationmaster's Wife *Prince Derek and Princess Odette (from The Swan Princess) as The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *Steve (from Minecraft) as Mr. Percival *Mrs. Keane (from Powepuff Girls) as Miss Jenny *Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Skarloey *Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) as Rheneas *Fred Flintstone (from The Flintstones) as Sir Handel *Barney Rubble (from The Flintstones) as Peter Sam *Eustace Bagg (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Duncan *George Jetson (from The Jetsons) as Rusty *Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) as Duke *Nick Army and Joff the Shaolin Monk as Mighty Mac *Chameleon Jr. as Smudger *Raymond as George *Theodosia as Madge *Craig (from Craig of the Creek) as Proteus *Uncle Grandpa (from Uncle Grandpa) as Freddie *Ben Tennyson (from Ben 10) as Stepney *Father (from Codename: Kids Next Door) as D261 *Mrs. Mummy as Caroline *Fink as S.C.Ruffey *Lars (from Steven Universe) as Bulstrode *Chef Hatchet (from Total DramaRama) as Cranky *Brick, Boomer, and Butch (from Powerpuff Girls) as The Horrid Lorries *Wally the White as Tiger Moth *Laser Blast as Derek *Ernesto and Jethro as Arry and Bert *Black Strategy as Old Slow Coach *Foxtail as Elizabeth *Gregg as Thumper *Peridot (from Steven Universe) as Bertram *Greg Universe (from Steven Universe) as Butch *Aquaman (from Batman: the Brave and the Bold) as Salty *Yogi Bear (from Yogi Bear) as Harvey *Littlefoot (from The Land Before Time) as Jack *Chomper (from The Land Before Time) as Alfie *Drupe as Isobella *Ranger Smith (from Yogi Bear) as Oliver (Pack) *Magilla Gorilla (from Yogi Bear) as Ned *Mr. Spacely (from The Jetsons) as Patrick *Johnny Bravo (from Johnny Bravo) as Byron *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as Kelly *Prohyas (from Mighty Magiswords) as Nelson *Professor Pat Pending (from Wacky Races) as Buster *Mzingo and Mwoga (from The Lion Guard) as Max and Monty *Fred Jones (from The Flintstones) as Arthur *Jasper (from Steven Universe) as Murdoch *Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Fergus *Professor Venomous as Spencer *Punching Judy as Molly *Red Action as Rosie *Dendy as Lady *Clarence Wendle (from Clarence) as Billy *Carnotaurus (from Disney's Dinosaur) as Diesel 10 *Spanky and Curdde as Splatter and Dodge *Red Tornado (from Batman: The Brave and the Bold) as Rocky *Trigon (from Teen Titans GO!) as Hector *Beast Boy (from Teen Titans GO!) as Whiff *Hadithi (from The Lion Guard) as Jeremy *Cyborg (from Teen Titans GO!) as Dennis *Officer Earl (from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) as Neville *Steven Universe (from Steven Universe) as Stanley *Sticky Joe (from Teen Titans GO!) as Scruff *Wilhamena as Flora *Major Glory (from Teen Titans GO!) as Hank *Jake Spidermonkey (from My Gym Partner's a Monkey) as Colin *E.B. (from Hop) as Charlie *Monty Uno (from Codename: Kids Next Door) as Hiro *Batman (from Batman: The Brave and the Bold) as Victor *Robin (from Teen Titans GO!) as Kevin *Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet (from Steven Universe) as Bash, Dash, and Ferdiand *Aqualad (from Teen Titans GO!) as Captain *Dynamite Watkins as Belle *Captain Marvel (from Batman: The Brave and the Bold) as Flynn *Thunder-Kalsson and Bloom (from Pippi Longstocking) as Den and Dart *Cheezi and Chungu (from The Lion Guard) as Paxton and Norman *Grim Creeper (from Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Sidney *Wart/Arthur Pendragon (from The Sword in the Stone) as Luke *Digit (from Cyberchase) as Winston *King Louie (from The Jungle Book (1967)) as Owen *Magic Mirror (from Shrek) as Merrick *Ant-Man (from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) as Reg *Emma (from Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race) as Marion *Connie (from Steven Universe) as Millie *Lupin (from Lupin lll) as Connor *Fujiko (from Lupin lll) as Caitlin *Scrooge McDuck (from Ducktales) as Stephen *Willy Wonka (from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) as Sir Robert Norramby *Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (from Powerpuff Girls) as The Slip Coaches *Buzz Lightyear (from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as Samson *Leonardo (from TMNT) as Porter *Grim (from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) as Gator *Sid the Sloth (from Ice Age) as Stafford *Marco Diaz (from Star vs. the Forces of Evil) as Timothy *J. Audubon Woodlore (from Humphrey the Bear) as Bradford *Baymax (from Big Hero 6) as Hugo *Rocky Rhodes (from Chicken Run) as Ryan *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Philip *Iron Man (from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) as Glynn *Garrett and Kayley (from Quest for Camelot) as Jerome and Judy *The Great Animal (from The Swan Princess) as The Scrap Monster *Ed, Edd, n Eddy (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Mike, Bert, and Rex *Jafar (from Aladdin) as Sailor John *Pizza Steve (from Uncle Grandpa) as Skiff *Beast (from Wolverine and the X-Men) as Logan *Hulk (from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) as Sam *Principal Claus as Flying Scotsman *Bonnie Blueberry (from Rainbow Rangers) as Ashima *Zak Saturday (from The Secret Saturday) as Rajiv *Max (from Cats Don't Dance) as Vinnie *Thor (from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) as Axel *Hawkeye (from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) as Ivan *Mystique (from Wolverine and the X-Men) as Frieda *Crysta (from Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) as Gina *Jackie Chan (from Jackie Chan Adventures) as Yong Bao *Kaa (from The Jungle Book) as Beresford *Professor Coldheart (from Care Bears) as Hurricane *Shreeky (from Care Bears) as Frankie *Genie (from Aladdin) as Merlin *Spot (from 101 Dalmatians: the Series) as Theo *Daisy (from Super Mario Bros.) as Lexi *Samus Aran (from Metroid) as Nia *Etta (from The Land Before Time) as Isla *Zak Young (from Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) as Ace Gallery K.O..png|K.O. as Thomas Mr Beardo New.png|Beardo as Edward Joe Cuppa.png|Joe Cuppa as Henry Mr. Gar.png|Mr. Gar as Gordon Radicles.png|Radicles as James Colewort.png|Colewort as Percy It's Crinkly wrinkly.png|Crinkly Wrinkly as Toby Mega Football Baby.png|Mega Football Baby as Duck Tumblr oxl6yaM7e81wa0sv2o1 r1 500.png|A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon as Donald and Douglas Ofrang.png|Ofrang as Oliver Lord Boxman.png|Lord Boxman as Diesel Okko boris and icky.png|Icky and Boris as Bill and Ben Baby Teeth.png|Baby Teeth as Toad Enid.png|Enid as Emily It's Bell.png|Bell Beefer as Bertie Mr. Logic New.png|Mr. Logic as Terence Rippy Roo.png|Rippy Roo as Trevor Yellow Technique.png|Yellow Technique as Annie Green guts.png|Green Guts as Clarabel It's Blue Power no mask.png|Blue Power as Henrietta Sparko.png|Sparko as Harold Darrell.png|Darrell as Bulgy It's Bernard!.png|Bernard as BoCo It's Cosma.png|Cosma as Daisy New carol.png|Carol as Mavis Mikayla2.png|Mikayla as The Spiteful Breakvan No7327d082a6a512572f08d7bbc5db2dc1da7181f4 hq.jpg|Robots as Troublesome Trucks Yeti.jpeg|Yeti as The Chinese Dragon Superman-clark-kent-kal-el-batman-the-brave-and-the-bold-8.24.jpg|Superman as City of Truro Lynn Sr..png|Lynn Loud Sr. as Sir Topham Hatt Rita Loud.png|Rita Loud as Lady Hatt Professor Hinkle-0.jpg|Professor Hinkle as The Barber Kent mansley iron giant.jpg|Kent Mansley as The Angry Policeman Evelyn Smurfs.jpg|Evelyn as The Stationmaster's Wife Derek in The Swan Princess.jpg|Professor Derek Odette in The Swan Princess The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom.jpg|and Princess Odette as The Duke and Duchess of Boxford Steve the Minecraftian.jpg|Steve as Mr. Percival Miss-keane-the-powerpuff-girls-11.8.jpg|Mrs. Keane as Miss Jenny Scooby-doo-2015.png|Scooby Doo as Skarloey Shaggy-2015-3 orig.png|Shaggy Rogers as Rheneas Fred Flintstone in The Flintstones.jpg|Fred Flintstone as Sir Handel Barney Rubble in The Flintstones.jpg|Barney Rubble as Peter Sam Eustace.jpg|Eustace Bagg as Duncan George Jetson in Jetsons the Movie.jpg|George Jetson as Rusty Max Pose.png|Grandpa Max as Duke New Nick Army.png|Nick Army New Joff.png|and Joff the Shaolin Monk as Mighty Mac Mr Chameleon Jr..png|Chameleon Jr. as Smudger Ray.png|Raymond as George Theodosia.png|Theodosia as Madge Craig Williams.png|Craig as Proteus Uncle Grandpa.png|Uncle Grandpa as Freddie Ben Tennyson.png|Ben Tennyson as Stepney FatherImage PNG.png|Father as D261 Miss. Mummy.png|Mrs. Mummy as Caroline Lab Rat Remastered.png|Fink as S.C.Ruffey Lars As Kuzco Human.png|Lars as Bulstrode ChefDramaRama.png|Chef Hatchet as Cranky We the Rowdyruff boys and we wanna fight.jpg|Brick, Boomer, and Butch as The Horrid Lorries Wally the white.png|Wally the White as Tiger Moth Laserblast.png|Laser Blast as Derek Ernesto2.png|Ernesto Jethro.png|and Jethro as Arry and Bert Mrs Black Strategy-0.png|Black Strategy as Old Slow Coach Foxtail Current.png|Foxtail as Elizabeth Gregg.png|Gregg as Thumper Smol Peridot by Lenhi.png|Peridot as Bertram Greg-universe-steven-universe-83.5.jpg|Greg Universe as Butch Aquaman.jpg|Aquaman as Salty Yogi Bear in Yogi's Ark Lark.jpg|Yogi Bear as Harvey Littlefoot X.png|Littlefoot as Jack Chomper in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Chomper as Alfie Png drupe.png|Drupe as Isobella Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-00h47m49s409.png|Ranger Smith as Oliver (Pack) Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-00h40m16s813.png|Magilla Gorilla as Ned Movie spacely.jpg|Mr. Spacely as Patrick Johnny Bravo in Staylongers.jpg|Johnny Bravo as Byron No-3086430-officer+charlie+dibble+(nypd).png|Officer Dibble as Kelly ProhyasWarrior.jpg|Prohyas as Nelson Professor-pat-pending-wacky-races-4.93.jpg|Professor Pat Pending as Buster Mzingo.png|Mzingo Mwoga.png|and Mwoga as Max and Monty Fred-2015-3 orig.png|Fred Jones as Arthur Jasper Regular.png|Jasper as Murdoch Courage seeing two muriels.png|Courage as Fergus Professor Venomous.png|Professor Venomous as Spencer Punching Judy-0.png|Punching Judy as Molly Newredaction.png|Red Action as Rosie Dendy.png|Dendy as Lady Clarence.png.png|Clarence Wendell as Billy SML Carnotaurus.png|Carnotaurus as Diesel 10 Spanky.png|Spanky Here's Crudde.png|and Crudde as Splatter and Dodge Red Tornado.jpg|Red Tornado as Rocky Trigon Relaxing.png|Trigon as Hector Beast Boy.png|Beast Boy as Whiff Hadithi.png|Hadithi as Jeremy Teen Titans Go Cyborg PNG Clip Art Image.png|Cyborg as Dennis Earl-devereaux-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-92.7.jpg|Officer Earl as Neville Steven Universe (S4).png|Steven Universe as Stanley Sticky Joe.png|Sticky Joe as Scruff Wilhamena.png|Wilhamena as Flora Major Glory.JPG|Major Glory as Hank JAKE SPIDERMONKEY Render.png|Jake Spidermonkey as Colin E.B. (Hop).jpg|E.B. as Charlie Codename Kids Next Door Operation Z.E.R.O..mp4 004939000.png|Monty Uno as Hiro Batman-bruce-wayne-batman-the-brave-and-the-bold-2.05 thumb.jpg|Batman as Victor Robin Teen Titans Go!.png|Robin as Kevin No1813282 orig.jpg|Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet as Bash, Dash, and Ferdiand It's Aqualad transparent.png|Aqualad as Captain Mrs Dynamite Watkins.png|Dynamite Watkins as Belle Captain Marvel(Billy Batson).png|Captain Marvel as Flynn Snapshot - 118.jpg|Thunder-Kalsson and Bloom as Den and Dart Cheezi and Chungu.PNG|Cheezi and Chungu as Paxton and Norman Grim Creeper in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School 01.png|Grim Creeper as Sidney ArthurPendragon.jpg|Wart/Arthur Pendragon as Luke It's DIGIT 01C.png|Digit as Winston King Louie.png|King Louie as Owen Magic Mirror (Shrek).png|Magic Mirror as Merrick Antman.png|Ant-Man as Reg Mrs Emma Standing Pose.png|Emma as Marion ConnieNewIntro.png|Connie as Millie Lupin blue1.png|Lupin as Connor Fujiko Blupin.png|Fujiko as Caitlin Scrooge McDuck in DuckTales.jpg|Scrooge McDuck as Stephen Willy wonka.jpg|Willy Wonka as Sir Robert Norramby The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup).png|Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup as The Slip Coaches Buzz-lightyear-buzz-lightyear-of-star-command-55.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Samson Leonardo as Argus.jpg|Leonardo as Porter Grim with scythe.jpg|Grim as Gator Sid in Ice Age: The Meltdown.jpeg|Sid the Sloth as Stafford Marco (star vs the forces of evil).jpg|Marco Diaz as Timothy Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore in Mickey Mouse Works.jpg|J. Audubon Woodlore as Bradford Baymax.png|Baymax as Hugo Rocky (Chicken Run).jpeg|Rocky Rhodes as Ryan Dumbo.png|Dumbo as Philip 2012-05-30 2238.png|Iron Man as Glynn Garrett.jpg|Garrett Kayley from Quest for Camelot.jpg|and Kayley as Jerome and Judy 400px-Image 0027.jpg|The Great Animal as The Scrap Monster It's Ed, Edd N Eddy.jpg|Ed, Edd, n Eddy as Mike, Bert, and Rex Jafar (Aladdin).jpg|Jafar as Sailor John Pizza Steve Cool Dude.jpg|Pizza Steve as Skiff It's Beast WXM.jpg|Beast as Logan Hulkstand (1).png|Hulk as Sam Screen Shot 2018-05-30 at 3.41.30 PM.png|Principal Claus as Flying Scotsman It's Bonnie Blueberry.png|Bonnie Blueberry as Ashima Zak Monday.jpg|Zak Saturday as Rajiv Max (Cats don't Dance).jpg|Max as Vinnie Thor Odinson.png|Thor as Axel Hawkeye.png|Hawkeye as Ivan Mystique wolv and x-men.jpg|Mystique as Frieda Crysta watches me through the camera.png|Crysta as Gina Jackie Chan in Jackie Chan Adventures.jpg|Jackie Chan as Yong Bao Profile - Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Beresford Professor-coldheart-care-bears-2.19.jpg|Professor Coldheart as Hurricane Shreeky mirror.jpg|Shreeky as Frankie Genie.jpg|Genie as Merlin Spot3.jpg|Spot as Theo Princess Daisy (Mario Party 10).png|Daisy as Lexi Samus smash bros.png|Samus Aran as Nia Etta in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Etta as Isla FernGully Zak 2.jpg|Zak Young as Ace Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017